When Universes Collide
by GalaxyandHyperactivity
Summary: Mila and Calem never expected to be dragged in guild until after a spell drags them into Fairy Tail what will happen will the join will feelings appear NOTE: OCx Calem and majority parings
1. Chapter 1

**Okay my first fan fic . NOTE : I DONT OWN FAIRY TAIL OR POKEMON I ONLY OWN MILA OKKKK alright lets get started**

****In the pokemon world ****

As the sun streamed though the window, Mila's mom was making breakfast and she yelled upstairs "MILA HON WAKE UP NOW !".Unannouned Mila fell off the bed and grumbled , tired she lazily got up and ventured to the bathroom to get ready . After her shower she got dressed in her usual a messy ponytail applied with goggles , a striped medium sleeved shirt,black high tops,and a pair of jean shorts. Then she left downstairs to her mom and said " Hey mom I'm going to hang out with my friends .Bye!" and she left.

Mila went outside and saw Calem and Shuna, "Hey guys ! Whats up ?" they turned around and Calem said "Oh hey. We were about to meet up with Travis and Tierno to get our starter pokemon " Mila face lit up with happiness

****In the Fairy Tail guild****

"Eey Lucy look at this book me and Happy found !" said Natsu holding a book in his hands. Lucy looked over her shoulder and saw the book and asked "Whats that ?" and she got off the ladder then looked at it a few seconds later Natsu replied " I don't know let find out ." . By then Lucy chanted the words in order:

_In a world you never knew _

_seek you may find _

_another pair of partners _

_open the world of a new adventure_

"Adventure ?" asked Natsu then a beam of light opened.

****In pokemon world (AGAIN XP)**

Mila stared at the three pokeballs in excitment throwing one of the poke balls she said " Come on out Chespin !" then the pokemon Chespin came out saying a raspy chespin. Happy , she petted the chespin on the head and she said "Whats up!" in a happy tone then her chespin repiled in the same tone then she lift him up in her arms and held me in a hugging way. Mila turned to Calem and asked " Ready?" Calem was dazed when Mila was with her chespin until Mila nudged him and asked again "Ready?" . Calem snapped out of it but then a few seconds later a beam of light almost blinding came out of nowhere and began sucking in Mila then Mila and Chespin started to scream . Calem started to worry and shouted "MILA GRAB MY HAND !" desperate she grab his hand. With the force getting stronger both Mila and Calem with their pokemon went thourgh the portal .

**Ok that was all now the next chapter Mila and Calem meet the guild also I want your ideas for the next chapter what do you want see ? NOTE: All the parings are named by majority also its OCxCalem and thats alls byee 3 333**


	2. Chapter 2

ok second chapter YAY ! I DON'T OWN POKEMON NOR FAIRY TAIL RATED T FOR THE LANGUGE AND LOVE ISH okie doike lets go

"Ow what the - " Mila being cut off seeing by two random people , nervous she started slapping Calem in the face stuttering "Calem-chan ! C-Calem -chan r-random p-people!" .Mila was still slapping him as Calem got annoyed and said annoyed "Mila I know that.."while holding her slapping hand . Confused he looked around and turned to the suprised couple and asked "Do you know where we are ?" .Out of the state of shock Natsu answered and repiled ""You guys are in Fairy Tail the greatest guild in Magonila !" Calem got confused then asked " what the hell is a "guild "?" Lucy looked and said "A guild is hangout for mages ." Mila got out of panic and asked " whats a mage?" while Calem fell over laughing over mages . Mila got annoyed and whack him on the head until Lucy started to explain " A mage is person who uses magic abilties . Let me show you." then she grabbed one of her keys and said "Open gate of the Candis Minor Nicholas!" (A/N yes i love plue that cute lil snowman /).(\ )then a white creature came out and Mila asked "Is that a pokemon ?" Lucy started to get confused and said " Well it a cestial being and whats a pokemon ?" . Mila was in infinty of confusion and thought " Man I got nothing ..Serana is gone at least she can notice quickly damn it !"snapping out of it and quickly and said " Oh . Sorry i was thinking -" then she felt a movement in her bag and Chespin came out Lucy noticed and asked " Is that a "pokemon"?" Mila nodded.

**to the guild top **

Natsu looked at Chespin and poked it then said " What can it do ?" the Mila gave him a evil glare and said in demon like voice " Oh really...hehe" then a happy stare and replied " Sure why not and we can meet your guild !" Nastu was paralzed when she did the crazy stare . Mila just laughed at him and got up and lifted Calem up and left to see the guild. Mila to her suprise they were really rowdy then she saw male comfronting Natsu then he called out " HEY PYRO COWWARD FROM A FIGHT!?" Mila asked him "Is your name Py-" she got cut of by him saying "NO WAY YOU ICE PRINCESS! " Calem just stared at them just fighting while thinking "Whatvever this place is the pink head is a baka..". Then Mila looked over and sat at a bar like table and asked "Are they always like that ?" the white haired womann saw Mila and replied " Yes Natsu and Grey do that alot .I'm Mirajane ,whats your name?" and Mila replied " Hi Mirajane I'm Mila and the boy with the blonde girl is Calem " Mira looked over her shoulder and said " You mean Lucy and by that you are new to the guild whats your magic ?" Mila replied "Pokemon ." Mira gave her an complexed look and asked "Whats that ?" then Mila explained "Well here Absol-chan come on out ! " then elegantly Abosl came out and cuddled Mila then the guild turn at Mila .

"Damn it the actual f*ck she really just-"Calem just thought cut short when the guild got silent and whispered then Master Makarov came in said to Mila" So who are you young lady?" Mila got embrassed and stuttered out "W-Wel-"then got cut off and Calem came to her awkard rescue "I'm Calem this is my friend Mila " Markarov was surprised and then he friendly wave out and said "Have some fun here kids." and he left . After that the guild got rowdy again . Mira came out with a stamp in hand and said to Calem and Mila "Welcome to the guild! What colour do want your guildmark be and where ?" Absol got confused and said "Sol ? (huh)" and looked at Mila with confusion and looked down.

**Next day**

After the whole explaintion of the guild, Mila looked at her guildmark it was a nice violet color on her forearm then she looked at Calem's black outline blue inside on his right hand . Mila sat next to Calem then started had a conversation then Mira came up and said out of nowhere " Hey Mila you and Calem make a cute couple ya know." then she winked Mila and Calem blushed really red .A few second later Happy came and said with a roll on his tounge"You lliiiikkee herrr~" Calem blushed furiously and said "Shut up you damn cat."

-Ok done new feelings come to the two as crushes await . Also remember to review follow and rate and tell me some of your ideas . If you want your OCs in my next story Pm me well bye ;3


End file.
